Don't take the girl
by merderbaby
Summary: They thought being a ranger was hard try being the little sister of green samurai ranger her father is her sensai. After her mother died her father made a promise to not let his daughter become a ranger, but that all changes when she is captured by Lothor and finds the pink ninja gem.With all thats going on how does she have time to fall head over heels in love with Hunter Bradely


A blond girl named Tori finished surfing and ran to her van as fast as she could. She put on her watch making it stop beeping; _"I'm going to be late again!"_

* * *

At the BMX track, a girl named Alexandria, with long Black hair and caramel just finished a race and went up to her best friend Stephanie

"Good job."Stephanie nodded; "Maybe this year you'll win those Action Games you've been losing for the past few years."

"Thanks Steph. Well I gotta go and meet a couple of friends." Lexi smirked. She put her BMX away and ran out to find Tori's van.

* * *

At the skate park, a dark man with Black hair named Shane just finished landing a new trick and was approached by one of his skateboarder friends;

"Hey! That was awesome dude!" the dude smiled.

"Ha ha! Finally ended the back flip man!" Shane grinned.

"You wanna hit that new rail?" the dude asked hopefully.

Shane looked at the time and started to panic; "No, man, I can't! I gotta get to class!"

"Class?" the other questioned.

"Ah, never mind man! I'll catch you later!" Shane hurried off.

* * *

At the Track, a tan man with brown hair named Dustin was riding while Kelly tracked his time.

"Not bad." she said, as he ended his lap; "Lap times are about two seconds off."

"Yeah I know, my bike's bogging on that uphill." Dustin grumbled; "What time is it?"

"Five after, why?" Kelly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh man, I am so busted!" Dustin said, he ran, leaving Kelly alone with his dirt bike.

* * *

"Where are they?" Tori asked herself, frustrated; "Come on..."

Lexi ran as fast as she could and sat in the back of the van, knowing what would happen next; "Sorry Tori, couldn't get Steph off my case until I got a perfect lap time."

Shane rolled to the side window, yelling; "Boo! Did ya miss me?"

"Hehe, dream on." Tori laughed; "Where's Dustin? Ugh, last as usual."

"I was second!" Lexi yelled in protest.

"Ah, dude." Shane grumbled. "Belts on." Tori said. Dustin came in through the back and then flipped to the front in between Tori and Shane.

* * *

"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it." Tori frowned.

"Tell Steph not me." Lexi sighed.

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one." Shane retorted.

"What does that mean 'the reliable one'?" Tori asked.

"Look, in any groups there are different kinds of people." Shane explained.

"Totally true," Dustin cut in; "Think about um, like the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Tori asked in disbelief; "You gotta be joking."

"I agree with Dustin." Lexi chimed in.

"No, I, uh, okay, there's always like a mellow reflective dude." Dustin said.

"Then there's the risk taker, the adrenaline guy, that would of course be me." Shane said, adjusting the rear view mirror so that it would be looking at him,

"Oh, yeah right." Dustin chuckled; "And you Tori, you're the logical one!"

"What about me?" Lexi asked, not even bothering to care.

"You're the hothead that always ends up saving the day and makes us do whatever it is you want." Shane chuckled. Lexi thumped the back of his head.

"Anyway, you guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously." Tori frowned in disgust; "Power Rangers, whatever."

* * *

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin complained.

"I heard that bro." Shane agreed.

"Stop being babies and keep walking." Lexi chuckled.

"Exactly. You guys are so lame." Tori complained; "Dustin would you come on?"

"I'm right here." Dustin shot back.

"Sure is quiet out here." Shane commented; "A little too quiet."

Suddenly a black blurr ran past them.

"Did you see that?" Shane asked. The black blurr came back, knocking him, Dustin, and Tori to the ground. They got to there feet and faced a troop of Ninjas and Lexi joined the three.

They ripped off their street clothes and underneath were their ninja clothes; red for Shane, yellow for Dustin, blue for Tori, and Lexi had pink

They went into battle against the ninjas and were pretty badly beaten except Lexi who happened to be the Sensai's daughter and has grown up around training her whole life. They stood in the center when they heard a falcon's cry and Sensei appeared before them.

"That's enough for today," he said dismissing the extra students. He walked over to the four; "Tori, , Shane, Dustin. I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your Ninja training."

"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?" Dustin said as Sensei disappeared through a portal. The others gave him a strange look; "What? Well it wasn't!"

They went into the portal, coming face to face with the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Tell you what. You can blame it all on me." Dustin said.

"Don't worry, we will." Tori agreed.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academies for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expell you."

"Wait, you can't." Shane argued.

"Dad, I mean Sensai, don't be so hard on them.

"You all have great potential. It will be a shame to waste it. Now go, you must have other studies." Sensei said dismissing the three as well. While lexi stayed by her fathers side.

They bowed in respect and left the way they came, while Sensei's son and lexi's older brother Cam walked by.

* * *

"I don't know why you put up with them." Cam said.

"Hey those are my friends and their doing the best they can. Lexi said

"Would you two stop fighting this is why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's children." he said with a smile. Suddenly the clouds turned darker and Sensei looked at it.

"Whats wrong? Dad?" Cam asked.

On the ship Lothor laughed evily.

* * *

Later that day at Storm Chargers Kelly was checking inventory and Dustin was working on his bike in the back. He checked the time and looked over to where Shane and Tori were watching a clip from a guy on a skateboard.

"Kickflip 250, that's what I gotta learn for my video." Shane said pointing to the screen.

The clocks rang, making them all jump up from what they were doing.

"Dustin!" Tori called.

"Heads up!" Dustin said, tossing his dirty rag to Kelly.

"Dustin, you're not gonna leave me here to clean up the shop up." Kelly pouted.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin asked her, hands folded. He ran for the door; "Bye Kelly!"

* * *

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked, looking at his watch.

"We're early." Tori shook her head; "And Lexi's been there for half an hour already."

She saw an elderly couple have car problems; "Hey, they look like they need help."

"No way, Tori, we can't." Shane argued.

"We can't just leave them!" Tori said; "What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is.. if we're late something's definately going to happen to us." Shane said; "And it won't involve funny fabulous prizes!"

"Ten minutes dude!" Dustin shrugged.

* * *

Sensei was meditating when he felt the darkness; "Lothor."

He ran to confront Lothor and his four friends.

"The Dark Energy is strong in you." Sensei commented.

"It's had time to grow." Lothor replied.

"It has been a while." Sensei nodded.

"Armies take time. And now is the time for revenge. Zurgane, proceed."

"As you wish sir." Zurgane nodded. Zurgane, a green alien thing and two girls in funky clothes vanished.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sensei pleaded.

"Why would now be any different?" Lothor asked. The two went into battle.

On Academy grounds, a girl with Pink hair called on Kelzaks, and they went on.

* * *

"Dude, what if is Alarm Clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked.

"He's a Ninja Master Dustin. They don't oversleep." Shane argued.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

* * *

Soon the Academy was destroyed, and everything was taken into bubbles to their ship.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin appeared to see the whole Academy being taken into the sky.

"It's gone!" Shane gasped.

"I dunno, I'm thinking Earthquake." Dustin said anxiously.

"When was the last time you've heard of an Earthquake sucking buldings and people into the sky?"

* * *

"Kapri! You said once Uncle captured all the Ninja Schools, we'd divide Earth down the middle." Marah whined.

"No, what I said was; once Earth's under Uncle's control, you'd get the Arctic Circle and hey I'd get California." Kapri corrected her.

"Kapri, Marah! Quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents!" Lothor ordered, he turned to Zurgane; "This is why you never work with family."

"Sorry Uncle" the girls chorused; "Bye bye."

Lothor pushed all the floating Ninja Students away; "Now, where was I?"

"The final phase to your plan to capture Earth, sir." Zurgane said.

"Of course." Lothor nodded; "Now that the last of the mighty Ninja Academies has been silenced the planet is ours."

"Sir." Zurgane said; "It seems there are four students from the Wind Ninja Academy still unaccounted for."

Lothor rolled his eyes; "Why would I think anything could be done right the first time? General Zurgane!"

"Sir!"

"I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing! NOTHING!"

* * *

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked.

"Are.. we the only students left?" Dustin wondered; "Where's Lexi?"

They noticed some rubble moving and Shane stopped short; "Who's that?"

"It's Cam." Shane said as the man was trying to dig out of the stone; "Help me get him out!"

"We've got ya!" Tori said; "Come on!"

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's my sister. Cam said looking around frantically.

The 3 ninja's plus Cam started looking around for Lexi when they had a soft cough under a pile of rumble. Cam,Dustin and Shane all ran to help her out from under the rocks

Dustin pulled Lexi over his shoulder as a red ray blasted behind them. They started running, Dustin a bit slower than the others. They climbed down a secret hatch into an underground cave.

"Cam what is this place?" Shane asked.

"Just follow me." Cam instructed. He put his hand in a scanner, and a secret room popped out.

"No way." Shane said.

"It's amazing!" Tori gushed.

"Dude!" Dustin agreed.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them." Cam said. He pulled out a cot for Dustin to place Lexi on.

"What, this is like some big secret?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Yes Shane, it's like some big secret." Sam said sarcastically.

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." Sensei's voice said.

"Woah," Shane said; "That big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know." Dustin replied; Doesn't really look like him though huh? Except for the clothes."

"My father is not a rat. He's a Guinea Pig." Cam snapped.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like missed it?" Dustin asked Shane.

"He's stuck." Cam said plainly.

"Stuck?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane, stuck. Observe." he flipped over to the computer and turned on a video; "This is Lothor. Once a great Ninja. He was banished from Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the Dark Side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is gunna be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked.

"An excellent question Dustin." Sensei replied; "The morphers Cam."

"Father, you're not serious." Cam shook his head.

"We have no choice." his father replied.

"But these guys? I mean them? They're.. well they're..." Cam argued.

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" Shane turned to dustin.

"Actually dude I'm kinda lost here." Dustin said.

"Now Cam." Sensei demanded.

Cam left into the back room and came back with a box; "These are your Power Ranger Wind morphers."

Inside the box were four morphers; Red, Yellow, Blue, Green.

"Yeah right." Tori said.

"Yes see. I knew it dude. I was right; Power Rangers are real." Dustin smiled taking the Yellow morpher.

The other two took their morphers and Sensei turned to them; "Dustin, child of the Earth. True to your heart. You will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Cameron you are knowledgeable and precise, you will be the green samurai ranger.

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger.

"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth."

"So... what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

"Where's the switch?" Tori added.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin pondered.

"No it doesn't have games but-" Tori began

"Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the Galaxy." Cam said to himself.

"Wait but what about Lexi?" Tori asked Sensei.

"She will not become a ranger but that is because of personal all nodded and left Lexi under Sensei and Cam's care.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open!" The monster ordered to the Kelzaks.

"Hey! You looking for us?" Shane called from a ledge.

"Its them!" the monster shouted.

"Okay.. Ninja storm.. what is it again?" Shane looked to the others.

"I think it's Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" Dustin said.

"It's Ranger form!" Cam said

"Dude, watch and learn. Dustin told Shane; "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

Dustin looked down at his suit; "Oh, oh yeah, baby! YEAH! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the Comic Book geek now, are they?"

Shane and Tori smiled and morphed as well.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

Power of the Green Samurai''

"Attack!" the monster demanded to the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" the Rangers called. The Rangers defeated the Kelzaks with ease.

"Good job Dustin!" Cam nodded.

"Power Rangers?" Lothor asked; "No body told me there would be Power Rangers!"

"Now that was awesome!" Dustin yelled.

"Yeah dude!" Shane said, giving Dustin a high five.

* * *

"Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers! And you were like 'naw you comic book geek It's just a legend man'" Dustin smiled.

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was Miss Fluid Graceful Water babe over here" Shane argued.

"Alright that was me." Tori giggled.

"You did well this time Rangers." Sensei said grimly; "But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command, Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."


End file.
